


Protección

by amandabeicker



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Juliet decide volver con ellos al campamento, Jack se propone protegerla cueste lo que cueste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protección

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nynyve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nynyve).



> Situado en el _3x15. Dejado atrás._ Escrito para [](http://nynyve.livejournal.com/profile)[**nynyve**](http://nynyve.livejournal.com/), que pidió un drabble Jack/Juliet en el [Pidelostyseráconcedido_meme](http://community.livejournal.com/laisla_lost/20372.html)

Por muy rápido que intenten andar, el avance no deja de resultar lento y pesado. Llevan horas caminando por la selva, apartando ramas, esquivando árboles y con los pies pisando la inestable tierra húmeda que jamás consigue secarse por culpa de la constante lluvia.

Jack, por una vez, no se ha molestado en liderar la caminata. Camina rezagado, tras Sayid y Kate, intentando dejar su mente en blanco pero consiguiéndolo sólo en parte. O más bien en absoluto.

A su lado, caminando sólo un poco más adelantada que él, está Juliet. Juliet, agotada y con el pelo, la piel y la ropa manchados de barro. Juliet, arrastrando los pies, como si levantarlos le costara una increíble cantidad de fuerza de la que no dispone; mirando al suelo como si no quisiera ver nada. Jack no quiere apartar la vista de ella, así que, aunque mira hacia adelante, intenta mantenerla dentro de su campo visual, como una mancha borrosa situada en una esquina de su ojo.

Por eso, cuando Juliet tropieza con una raíz que sobresale del suelo, Jack reacciona al segundo. Su mano aferra el brazo, con suavidad pero con cierta fuerza para intentar mantenerla de pie. Juliet se tambalea, cogiéndose a su camiseta para recuperar el equilibrio.

Ambos sonríen, con algo de incomodidad.

—Menudos reflejos —comenta Juliet, esbozando su leve sonrisa—. Gracias.

Él niega con la cabeza, en su típico gesto de “no hay de qué”. Se miran; el barro tiñendo el rubio pelo de Juliet llama poderosamente la atención.

—¿Cómo…? —Jack interrumpe la frase para bajar la cabeza ante una inesperada pero leve sonrisa—. Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo has acabado llena de barro?

Ella reprime una risa, pero no se lo cuenta: —Podríamos decir que soy torpe. —Y Jack ríe con ella, sonriéndola con la boca y con los ojos.

—En cuanto lleguemos podrás descansar y cambiarte. El campamento ya no debe estar lejos.

—No sé si prefiero no llegar nunca —susurra.

Y Jack sabe por qué. Sabe que ella también ha notado que la mirada desconfiada de Sayid no augura nada bueno, que las cosas no serán fáciles para Juliet cuando por fin lleguen a la playa.

—Juliet —la llama. Ella se detiene y se gira, manteniéndole la mirada. Jack asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, apretando los labios antes de seguir—. Te voy a proteger. No te quepa la menor duda.

Juliet simplemente le devuelve una sonrisa triste mientras asiente con la cabeza.

Es Jack. Sabe que lo hará. 


End file.
